


Good Boy

by AllJokesAside



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Kurapika, Daddy Kink, Deleted Scenes, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kurapika is a size queen, Leorio talks too much, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Yaoi, big dick leorio, cock slut kurapika, leopika - Freeform, look at me out here starting tags, support leopika rights, top leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllJokesAside/pseuds/AllJokesAside
Summary: After the Shenanigans in York New, Leorio nurses a depleted and unconscious Kurapika back to health. Kurapika just thinks his friend deserves a bit of gratitude for these particular good deeds,  the response he receives in return isn't something he would have ever expected.“Do you understand?” he growls, impatient, “Do you know what you’re doing?”“I just appreciate you so much,” Kurapika says quietly, almost tepid even, but his blistering gaze smolders, burning and sparked with new interest.Leorio swallows.Because even Leorio’s kinks are wholesome af.At first, anyway.*Updated as of 6/3 for grammar, fluidity, etc. so that it makes actual sense.*
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 37
Kudos: 735





	Good Boy

  
. . . 

When Kurapika wakes up again (Hopefully for good this time), Leorio is still by his side. And now that his vision doesn’t swim and his eyes don’t burn, he can take the time to observe their new location.

It’s a small room that they reside in, decorated quaint and cozy with soft woods and log cabin-esque flooring and furnishings. It’s definitely not his needlessly extravagant room at the Nostrade Hotel, but the bed is surprisingly much more comfortable. The mattress is giving, soothes away any work-related anxieties that threaten to emerge and allows him to sink back into it and burrow beneath the safety of the warm fleece blankets. Across the room, the sole window is cracked with it's blinds pulled all the way back and the light breeze that this allows makes him curl in on himself, sleepy once more. With this, too, comes the bright, golden, rays of sun, warm especially on his revealed skin. Thus, he concludes, it must be the late afternoon, because the light that casts across Leorio’s sleeping face is a hot, fiery orange that makes it look as though his tanned skin glows more than usual, somehow bright from the inside out.

At this dream-like vision, Kurapika can’t help but feel himself soften. Who knows how long he’s been out of it this time. Days, if he goes by how he feels. And yet, every time he managed to break into consciousness, it was to this silly fool’s tired face and gentle hands. Leorio sleeps beside him now, sitting in a chair pulled close, head resting on the empty space of bed beside Kurapika’s thigh. Their proximity is quite intimate but that doesn't make Kurapika pull away or roll over. If anything, his hand reaches out to pet spikey locks, unable to help himself. The emotion that bubbles up in his chest and teases at the base of his throat makes it so that he feels it must be done. There is no debate.

His friend's hair is soft and not greasy in the slightest, so he, perhaps, hasn’t neglected himself too much for Kurapika's sake. That shouldn’t be nearly as comforting a thought as it is. Still, Kurapika’s heart stutters and purrs in what must be content. He lets himself run his fingers through these short, black tresses with a pleased hum. 

Leorio is so loyal, Kurapika thinks. He doesn’t necessarily understand why. He knows that they are friends, but it’s not because Kurapika himself makes much effort. Honestly, he should pick up the phone more often, is another thought that crosses his mind. Maybe, he surmises, just a quick ‘hello’ will be enough. He doesn’t think he can continue to ignore the man’s calls if the other is so insistent on not being pushed away. All it will do now, after endless days like this in his care, is shoulder him with the unforgiving weight of well-deserved guilt.

“Hm,” His caretaker grumbles and Kurapika pulls his hand away, silent and quick, apologetic at what he supposes was careless, selfish, disruption.

When Leorio lifts his head, eyes soft from sleep, cheek red with imprints from the crumpled sheets, Kurapika wills the heat in his own cheeks to cool. His brown eyes, almost hazel in the sun’s illumination, stare at him. His gaze is heavy, like he’s still entranced in a dream. When Kurapika clears his throat, the light returns to his dark pupils and he startles, sitting back in his chair. Even seated, his height is admirable, and the width of his shoulders make Kurapika envious. He would never admit it aloud.

“Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies,” Kurapika says, instead.

“You’re awake!”

“I’m awake, yes. Thanks to you,” he smiles, honest and easy. It’s a small and closed-mouth one, but it lights up the other man's face like York New at night. So, it's worth something, then and so is the silence that follows. The quiet moment is nice, though fleeting. Still, Kurapika appreciates it while it lasts.

Leorio, squaring his shoulders and closing off his expression, huffs stiffly and-idiotically-pats his own shoulder. Kurapika rolls his eyes and prepares himself for whatever nonsensical antics he knows are to come just from the way he puffs out his chest. He was definitely more likeable when he was asleep.

“You’re damn right it’s thanks to me! If it were up to you, you’d be dead in an alley somewhere, collapsed from sleep-deprivation and starved, or something! You’re good at everything except taking care of yourself, you know? What would you have done if I wasn’t in town, huh? What were you thinking?”

“The spiders,” Kurapika thinks aloud. At this, Leorio flinches, but he continues anyway, mind suddenly filling with realization, the past few days returning and flooding his memories. “The spiders. Are they still here? How long have I been sleeping?”

“On and off for the past few days,” Leorio says stiffly now, “I don’t know nothin’ about the spiders or their whereabouts but you’re in no shape to do anything about them anyway.”

“Ridiculous,” Kurapika sits up, tossing back the covers and Leorio jumps to his feet, knocking over a glass of water on the bedside, his long arms reaching out and around him in jerky, tense movements.

“Hey, stop. Stop, would you? Don’t get up!” 

Kurapika stands and shifts on his feet. He feels well enough. The blur of Leorio coming around to get in his face makes his head spin a bit and the world just starts to tilt in the slightest before Leorio grabs his shoulders. He curses under his breath.

“You’re dizzy! See?”

“Maybe if you would stop flailing around so much I wouldn’t be.”

Leorio frowns and looks down his nose. His eyes are as serious as when Gon fought Canary, a rare sight. It sends waves of chills down the Kurta’s arms. 

“Sit down, Kurapika.”

Blinking in surprise, Kurapika sits down.

“You must really be out of it if you’re listening to me the first time,” Leorio presses his hand to his forehead and whistles. 

Kurapika feels the heat return to his face and swats the big paw away. He averts his eyes, but out the corner of them he sees Leorio place his hands on his small hips.

“You look much better, but you shouldn’t be doing anything strenuous anytime soon, alright? Just relax.”

“Yes, Doctor Leorio,” Kurapika snorts, but the teasing twist of his lips is only half-hearted. 

Leorio’s facial expression is silly as it contorts with offense, but still Kurapika thinks he’s very handsome. He doesn’t know that he deserves this kind of treatment, or especially the feeling he gets from receiving it. In his chest it boils hotter and rises higher and Kurapika lets his eyes fall lax at the corners when their sights meet.

“I ain’t a doctor yet,” Leorio mumbles and turns pink. Kurapika brushes him off. He tilts his head until Leorio is forced to lock eyes with him again, feels his earring brush the top of his shoulder.

“Thank you, Leorio,” he says, and he pours every bit of sincerity he feels into the words as he speaks them, hopes Leorio can hear it.

Leorio freezes and stutters and then pushes up his shades, a nervous twitch. He is bright red and Kurapika tries not to laugh at his antics. The taller man stutters.

“I’d do it for anybody,” he strains, insisting.

Kurapika lets that one roll off of him too. His gratitude is clearly making the other uncomfortable, but most likely not because it’s unwelcome. No, he assumes the other is probably just unused to it coming from him at all, and that thought just makes Kurapika want to continue on. He tugs at the man's tie and makes him bend down so they are face to face. His own cheeks will never cool off at this rate, but he sucks it up and presses on determinedly, because he feels this is long overdue. 

“Thank you, anyway. You’re always so good to me, even when I don’t deserve your kindness. I’m aware that I’m stubborn and I don’t listen, but you still put up with me when you don’t have to. You’re a very good man, Leorio.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m serious. Even before I realize I need it, you’re always there to help me. You always take care of me when I can't be responsible enough to take care of myself. To be honest, I don’t know what I’d do without yo--Gah!”

And suddenly Kurapika’s back is to the bed. The wind leaves him for a minute and his eyes struggle to focus on the looming figure above him.

“What are you--?”

“Would you shut up, already?” Leorio snaps. Kurapika tenses, prepared to argue back, but then he gets a look at the man’s face and he loses his voice.

Even covered in his own shadow, Kurapika thinks Leorio’s eyes are so exceptionally bright. His pupils are large and blown out and his brows are furrowed above them. The color across his nose goes impossibly darker and his lip is caught, bruising, between his teeth. The expression on his face is so unbelievably unguarded and raw that Kurapika can't muster the will to fight against the fact that his hands have been pinned to the mattress on either side of him. His hands, somehow strong and gentle, are so large that they engulf Kurapika’s thin wrists and that fact alone makes something twist deep in his gut, the warmth of it unleashing and spilling over with haste. He watches silently, afraid to speak, because even though he’s the one being held down, Leorio shakes like he will run at the drop of a pin. 

After a few moments, Leorio finally breaks eye contact and drops his head toward his chest with a dramatic sigh. When he stays on top of him, silent and gaze astray, Kurapika clears his throat and hopes his own voice doesn’t crack, to veer him back. His throat unsticks and he licks his lips, hesitant, before cracking a confused smile.

“Is there a reason why you just jumped my bones, or did you just randomly decide to lose all of your sense? Out of curiosity, of course.”

Surprisingly, Leorio still does not pull away. When he lifts his head, his grip tightens. He narrows his eyes and Kurapika wills himself not to shrink away. Instead, he raises his chin and eyes his towering friend suspiciously. His own heart thuds rapidly against his will, he’s sure Leorio can feel the pulse raging at his wrists. The blood rushing in his ears is so loud that he has to strain and focus to hear what Leorio says. His voice goes deep and low and Kurapika melts and loosens at the dark, rumbling tones.

“If you keep looking at me and saying those kinds of things, Kurapika, I don’t know what I might do to you.”

And that’s...that’s something. 

His voice wasn’t threatening but it was a dangerous statement, nonetheless. It sends a flurry of sensations up Kurapika’s spine and makes his knees press into Leorio’s thighs, instantly. At the man’s immediate constipated expression from this involuntary reaction, Kurapika feels understanding settle over him. Looking up at his flustered friend, Kurapika can’t help but let his eyelids drop low and sultry. It’s through his lashes now that he watches the others' face morph into something heated and hungry. 

Leorio groans in irritation and Kurapika’s blinks slowly in response.

“Do you understand?” he growls, impatient, “Do you know what you’re doing?”

“I just appreciate you so much,” Kurapika says quietly, almost tepid even, but his blistering gaze smolders, unfaltering as it burns, sparked with new interest.

Leorio swallows loud enough for Kurapika to hear. He watches the anxious, hovering man closely and notes every muscle that tenses, every refrained twitch of lips and jump of his brow.

“Damn you,” he leans forward and Kurapika holds his breath.

Leorio stops close enough that their lips could’ve touched, breath ghosting over Kurapika awaiting mouth before he leans his head back and gives Kurapika a wary eye.

“You’re doing this on purpose?” 

“I’m just telling the truth,” Kurapika’s voice lilts, feathery and calm, but he feels tense and loose at the same time. 

His hands are surely shaking, and his body is molten all over. Still, he drags his heel up the back of Leorio’s calf, slow and experimenting and he savors Leorio’s shocked expression.

“Kurapika,” Leorio tries, voice hoarse now.

It’s something like a final warning but it’s all for show, the grip around his wrists is unbreakable. Kurapika knows that when it comes to brute strength Leorio has him beat. Normally it’s something he could only begrudgingly admit but beneath him now it just makes him want. Kurapika allows his lashes to flutter and bites his lips so they are red and swollen when he next speaks.

“You’re so good to me. You treat me so sweet.”

“Fuck,” Leorio breathes and he leans down to nuzzle into Kurapika's warm neck. 

That’s when Kurapika feels it, the press of heat on his thigh, warm and hard. He had guessed what was going on but now he had proof. The size of it is what really does Kurapika in, however. He licks his lips, this time out of eagerness, any act dropping immediately at the touch.

Now, his own heat catches a fire of it’s own and he is pulled taut with barely restrained instinct to lift himself up into the large chest above him. If Leorio doesn’t move soon, doesn’t do something soon, Kurapika will die.

“God you’re pretty,” Leorio’s breath brushes his neck and Kurapika shivers. The man presses into him, knocks his knees apart so that he can settle, but he keeps his head buried at Kurapika’s shoulder. 

A little more, then? Maybe he wasn’t being obvious enough.

“You’re so handsome, Leorio,” he croons, patting the man's hair and taking a deep breath, “Now be good and kiss me.”

He barely gets it out before Leorio is pressing his lips against his, rough and unapologetically hard, stubble scratching and burning against his face at the force of it. Kurapika sighs in content when their mouths open at the same time. 

“Mmph, so nice,” Kurapika mumbles and sighs between wet kisses, “So nice for me.”

“Yeah?” Leorio leans back to question, eyes alight with surprise and elation. And though Kurapika suddenly feels a little abashed, he nods impatiently and Leorio is prodding at his mouth again, this time with tongue. 

The slide of it all is so sloppy and lewd that it unwinds Kurapika somewhere at the seams. Something about the messy exchange makes him harder than ever and Leorio answers by pressing the bulge in his pants right into Kurapika’s own. It makes them break apart, Kurapika gasps and through heavy lashes he sees Leorio shudder.

Leorio’s fingers unwrap from his red wrists and slide down his sides. Those large hands run up and down and back up to cup at his face. Kurapika lets his arms come around to rest on the other’s shoulders. He’s just so big, Kurapika can’t help but think. He’d always imagined what it would be like to be thrown around by Leorio and it’s such a hot thought that he moans into the others mouth, loud and embarrassing, just from the idea.

Leorio growls, breaking the kiss to nibble at his ear and trail hurried wet kisses down his neck. His hand slips between them and tickles just above Kurapika’s pants, tantalizing. Kurapika bites his tongue and Leorio bites down on his shoulder, making him keen.

“Is this Ok?” Leorio breathes, pausing to look at him again. Kurapika almost knocks him upside his head for asking such a ridiculous question before he remembers.

“Yes, you’re doing so good. You’re lovely,” He pants and Leorio is unbuttoning his slacks with haste. “So good to me.”

Kurapika lets his curiosity win out. No teasing or fleeting touches, he goes for it, takes a sudden handful of Leorio and squeezes, shocked at how much harder the other already is, surprised at the spot of wetness seeping through his suit pants and Leorio just collapses into him, boneless and stuttering.

“You’re so big, Leorio,” Kurapika breathes.

“Mmph.”

“I don’t think it will fit.”

Leorio freezes and withdraws.

“Wha--? Kurapika, that’s too much. You aren’t fully recovered--”

Kurapika slips his hands into the man’s pants, past his underwear and holds him, warm and solid, cutting off any complaints.

“So big for me.”

“Guh,” Is Leorio’s intelligent response and Kurapika snickers, stealing more open mouth kisses from his distracted, slack jaw mouth.

“For me, right?” Kurapika strokes upwards, just once and squeezes the tip. Leorio outright moans and punches a fist into the mattress.

“Well?” Kurapika presses and digs a nail into his slit.

“A-anything for you, Pika, you know that. Fuck, that’s good. You--Wait--” Kurapika gives three hard strokes, wet with collected pre-cum and Leorio tenses.

Kurapika pulls him close to snuggle into his shoulder, his hand continuing it’s movements, long, slow and languid. In his ear, he whispers, 

“Good boy.”

And Leorio ejaculates all over his hand and inside his pants. Kurapika sits back in surprise, removing his hand to have a look.

“You--?”

“Please shut up, Kurapika.”

Kurapika folds his lips, feels his cheeks dimple in strain and doesn’t speak as he flushes, full body at the awkwardness of the situation. Leorio curses.

“Goddamnit.”

“It’s okay,” Kurapika tries, blushing hotly. He wipes his hand on Leorio’s shirt instead of his own and the taller man slaps him away exasperatedly. 

“It’s your fault. Talking like that. What’s gotten into you?”

Kurapika crosses his arms, eyebrow twitching in his attempt to swallow his oncoming irritation.

“It’s fine, Leorio.”

“It’s not fine! Going on about it fitting. How’s it supposed to fit anywhere now, huh? How embarrassing.”

“Just let me,” Kurapika pushes at his chest until they’re both sitting up. 

Leorio raises an eyebrow, tense, as the Kurta places himself between his open legs. He pulls until Leorio’s pants are down and his soiled boxers are tossed off the bed. He rubs his bare thigh soothingly and shushes his protests with a hot drag of tongue, cleaning up the last traces of his regret. He knows it’s sensitive so his actions are soft but he doesn’t relent, even at Leorio’s soft cries.

“That was so hot, Leorio. I’m glad I made you feel so good. You deserve it for all you do,” he says into his groin, fingers tangling in the man’s pubic hair. Leorio doesn’t speak, but Kurapika continues, ignoring the fact the other doesn’t seem to be breathing, either. He feels a hot gaze on him when he pulls the soft tip in between his lips and sucks, drawing whatever ejaculate remains, salty on his tongue.

“Ah, shit,” Leorio starts. 

“See? You’re so good to me. You’re already getting hard again.”

And Leorio is big in both length and girth, even mostly flaccid. Kurapika isn’t surprised, a part of him had always got the vibe that he was carrying pretty heavy. Seeing it up close is more satisfying than anything, though and he even has to use two hands to stroke him, wet and messy. He works him until he’s semi-hard and Leorio is pushing his hands away with haste.

“That’s enough," it's definitely a command, a firm one at that. Kurapika has a quick, fleeting thought and feels his mouth move before his brain can catch up.

“Ok, Daddy.”

Leorio blinks and stares at Kurapika like he has two heads.

“What--? You--!”

“Sorry, I--” Kurapika lets out a chortle at his stunned look and then devolves into a fit of giggles, hiding his face in his hands as he’s overcome by the absurdity. “I wondered what else could do it. Since you’re so sensitive to me talking. I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry, forgive me, that’s not funny--Ah, pft.”

He guffaws and Leorio’s face is full of disbelief as he succumbs to this fit of laughter. Leorio seems to sit stunned in silence for a full minute before he shoves Kurapika off of him and rolls him onto his stomach, hiking him up onto his knees. Before Kurapika can respond his pants are yanked down and there’s a smooth digit, slick and prodding at his entrance. Face mashed into the pillow and startled, Kurapika tries to pull away.

“Hey!”

“You got a lot of nerve,” Leorio bites out, free hand settling between Kurapika’s spread legs to give him a heated tug. Kurapika groans. “Laughing at my embarrassment. How cruel. Do you get off on that? Fuck yeah, you do. You’re that kinda guy, and you’re hard as nails.”

“S-shut up you brute--” Leorio inserts a finger, frowning at the insult and Kurapika sinks into the sheets with a groan. He hums at the new response, satisfied.

“I’m a good boy, right? Let me take care of you.”

His finger is replaced and suddenly all Kurapika feels is warm, wet heat pushing into him, stubble scratching his soft, sensitive skin and he wants to scream, so he bites his pillow and prays. The noises Leorio makes are so lewd and nasty, Kurapika can feel the heat in his groin building with every stroke. It’s overwhelming to the point that he feels tears well up in his eyes.

“Oh, Leorio. Good boy, very good boy.”

Leorio hums something throaty and pleased and thrusts his tongue as far as it can go. Kurapika’s vision goes white and he pushes his face into his pillow, reaches his hand behind him to pet his busy head and weeps.

“I’ll come,” Kurapika pants, muffled, in tears. It’s embarrassing and much too soon. “Please stop, I’ll come.”

Leorio unwraps his hand, removes his tongue and sits up and Kurapika sighs, collapsing down onto the bed in relief. He rolls over before Leorio can try anything else and crawls himself into the man’s lap, shuddering at the feeling of his erection brushing and bumping against his crevice. Leorio watches his wet face carefully with something like admiration and Kurapika can only flush under the scrutiny of such a look.

“Thank you,” He murmurs, eliciting another pleased grunt from Leorio. He takes a hand to his jaw, stretching his neck up for a kiss that’s met soft and heated. Between kisses he feels the hard press of Leorio between his cheeks, now and he tries to relax and distract himself with his tongue. 

“You want me to give it to you, right?” Leorio mumbles against his lips and Kurapika’s eyes flutter close, dragging his mouth away, a trail slick with spit, to drop his head on the man’s shoulder.

“Give me everything, please.”

“Damn. Of course,” Leorio presses his tip, smooth and firm into Kurapika’s hole and Kurapika’s head falls back, loose and unbidden as it pushes up and into him, past the ring of muscles of his entrance. He feels every stretch and burn and it’s even better than he dreamed.

“Oh, Leorio,” Kurapika leans into him and grips him for purchase. Leorio is silent but his fist is clenched in the sheet behind him and his other hand squeezes, nails digging into Kurapika’s hip. Once the tip is in, Kurapika lets himself come down, slow and dragging.

“Leorio,” Kurapika sings, “You feel so nice. Good job, good job, so good,” He rambles, eyes unable to focus.

“Christ,” Is Leorio’s weak response. Kurapika barely hears it, he pulls himself up, nails biting into the skin of Leorio’s shoulders and drops down again, settling into a more comfortable position before he starts a steady pace. 

Kurapika pets his prickly cheek as he moves and forces Leorio’s face to his so he can watch his flushed, needy expressions. And Leorio, seemingly on the last of his restraint, plants his feet and thrusts up to meet him.

“There you go,” He whispers, “Keep it up. You’re doing great, Leorio.”

“Fuck, ungh.”

“So good to me,” Kurapika sighs after they slap together.

“Mmph.”

“That’s it,” he encourages, pulling up until the tip comes out and slamming back down. Leorio’s eyes cross, he sees it as it happens. Before he can pull up again Leorio has him gripped up and is throwing him back down onto the bed, pressing his knees into his chest and thrusting fast and deep. Scrambling for balance, Kurapika reaches a hand over his head to grab onto the bed frame as it’s hit repeatedly into the wall.

“What’d you call me before,” Leorio grunts, pace unrelenting. Kurapika can’t even think straight anymore, not at this speed. So how is he speaking?

“Kurapika,” Leorio demands, snapping him from his thoughts and Kurapika tries to stay focused, he does. But his body is shifting up with every thrust, jostling and unstable. Leorio is hitting deliberate angles in his insides just right.

“I-I-What? Ah,” he tries, “Ngh. I don’t. Hah, Leorio?”

“What’d you say? Who’d you call me?”

Leorio smashes just once into his prostate and Kurapika jerks away from the force of it, clenches down and comes. Leorio pounds into him, unphased, eyes keeping Kurapika's locked on his even as he rocks with orgasm, back arching, hair flying around his face and ejaculate hitting himself across the lips.

As his mind begins to clear, Kurapika remembers.

“Daddy,” He sighs, relaxes, and lets Leorio do what he wants. 

He’s flipped over the minute it comes out of his mouth and is picked up by his waist. Boneless, Kurapika places his hands on the wall above the headboard and braces himself against the onslaught.

“Damn, you’re so sexy. You like it?”

A swat stings across his ass and he rests his cheek against the wall, cool against his skin that feels like it's on fire.

“Yes, Daddy," Kurapika swears at the sharp thrust that follows, "So big."

“Daddy takes good care of you?”

“Always.”

“Fuck, Kurapika. I can’t--” His hips waver and his thrusts become erratic. Kurapika sighs in content and enjoys the press of Leorio’s chest against his back. He leans into him and then arches at the slowed thrusts he’s given, hard and stuttering. 

"J-Just like that, Leorio. You’re so great. Keep going, I can take it."

“Kurapika, baby,” Leorio whispers. And that's new, he really likes that 

Kurapika is sure his shoulder is wet with tears where Leorio presses his face into his neck and releases himself inside of him. It’s a strange feeling, feeling ejaculate coat him, but it’s welcome and it makes his cock twitch again in interest. Leorio shakes against his back, and they wait until the seemingly never-ending spurts subside. He can feel it leaking out at the seam of them and he thinks, for a second, he might’ve blacked out.

Finally, Leorio pulls out and collapses behind him and Kurapika takes a peek over his shoulder through his messy bangs. With the other gone, his shirt falls back down to cover his bottom and brushes the tops of his thighs. He adjusts so it doesn’t stick to his skin with his cum and goes to sit on Leorio’s stomach with a wince.

“Did you pass out?”

Leorio raises one of his long arms thrown over his eyes and glares up at Kurapika playfully through labored breaths.

“Do you want me to knock you out? Stop trying to embarrass me.”

Kurapika shrugs. He leans down and pokes Leorio in his bare nose. Hopefully his glasses aren’t broken, because apparently, they’d fallen off his face sometime before.

“You get off on praise. Did you know that?”

“I’m just finding out myself. I think I get off on anything you say, personally. As long as you give me that look.”

“Look?”

“Oh, come on. That ‘Fuck me’ thing you do with your eyes. You do it all the time. This is the first time you did it while we were alone, actually. And how long have you been planning this, anyway? Daddy? Seriously?”

“Are you saying I started this?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“That’s not what happened. You got hard the minute I thanked you. I just went along with it. The Daddy thing was made up on the spot,” Kurapika flushes. “You liked it, so don’t complain.”

Leorio grins.

“Kinky bastard. Do you admit to giving me the look or not?”

“That’s irrelevant.”

“Hah! I told Zepile, he didn’t believe me. Said you were too cute for me.”

“Who is this Zepile scum? If he was smart he would know that you’re too good for me. I don’t even think I deserve you most of the time, you treat me better than anyone I know. B-but don’t let it get to your head.”

Leorio’s face goes blank and then his cheeks color. 

“Please stop saying stuff like that, or you’ll never walk straight again.”

Kurapika raises a brow and fights back a yawn.

"I told you it was the praise, silly.”

Leorio just sniffs indignantly at Kurapika and avoids his eyes because it’s unfairly cute and also, maybe because he has no response.

Kurapika reaches down to rub his sore bottom in afterthought and swats away the pair of bigger ones that try to accompany his.

“You might have a point, though," he says reluctantly as he stretches to lay atop of him.

Leorio grunts at a sharp elbow and Kurapika settles with his head on his chest. He feels beat down and he's sure the backs of his thighs are bruised, but he also feels exceptionally good. As if they had the same thought, Leorio's cool fingers stroke softly and kind at the irritated, purpling skin.

"Yeah, I'm not really sorry about that. I'm sorry you're in pain, but I'm not sorry for finally fucking you."

"Hm."

"And you liked me being rough. That's probably why you always start fights with me, huh? Well I ain't hitting you next time, or ever, so get that out of your head right now, you little size queen. Hah! Think I didn't notice?"

Kurapika answers him with a snore. Leorio looks down and sighs, unsurprised. 

The sheets are twisted and half off the mattress, the covers are on the floor somewhere. Next to the bed, spilled water is dripping from the nightstand. On top of all that, they're both sweaty and sticky with semen and Kurapika is just snoring against him, completely unbothered.

"Typical,” but he smiles.

He presses a kiss to the top of his blonde head. He'll clean them both up, he supposes. 

"You're lucky I like taking care of you so much."

An understatement, perhaps.

In spite of the disastrous room, two orgasms are quite a lot in such a short amount of time and the lack of energy is hitting him solidly his damn self. He has to admit, a nap does sound pretty nice. Content that somehow this has changed nothing too significant between them, he closes his eyes and pulls Kurapika closer.

He’ll get to the mess later.

. . . 

**Author's Note:**

> Leorio: “No strenuous activity!” *proceeds to fuck him into the wall* 
> 
> Ok, Oreo.
> 
> Smut logic. I don’t regret it. My goal was to make you blush.  
> Please check out my bookmarks and support those authors. They have actual plot and quality. 
> 
> (Apologies for the roughness. I went days without sleeping, wrote this in one night and thought it'd be smart to post. Now that it's up, I'm like yikes this is pretty bad. However, even though I can't see who, a lot of people have this privately bookmarked, so I've just spruced it up a bit instead of deleting my shame. Thank you for all the hits, kudos, bookmarks and more importantly for just taking the time to read it! (6/3))
> 
> K, bye.  
> Support LeoPika Rights.


End file.
